Mon tout premier One Shot
by Stories Of Dawn
Summary: Je suis désolée pour le titre et la description, mais j'ai écrit cet OS il y a un bon moment. Je ne lui ai pas donné de titre, et il est trop court pour qu'il y ait une description (puis je ne suis pas douée pour les titres...). C'est mon tout premier, alors soyez indulgents. Laissez-moi vos avis.


-Ah... y'a pas à dire. Rien ne vaut une bonne nuit tranquille ! S'exclama Lucy, à moitié endormie.

La jeune blonde aurait préféré rester dormir encore un peu mais son réveil sonna : sept heures. Trop tôt ! Si elle devait se réveiller maintenant, c'est parce que Natsu voulait obligatoirement la voir. Mais pourquoi tôt le matin ?  
Lucy se leva, alla dans la salle de bain afin de s'y doucher, se vêtit d'un débardeur rose et d'une jupe noire, prit son petit déjeuné et s'en alla voir ses amis à la guilde.

A sa grande surprise, Natsu, Happy, Grey, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna et Kana étaient là, tous réunis au même endroit, à huit heures du matin.  
-Yosh, Lucy ! Fit Natsu en souriant.  
-Bonjour tout le monde. Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir si tôt ?  
-On part en vacances ! Lui répondit Grey.

Lucy se demandait de quelles vacances ils voulaient parler alors que son équipe avait envisagé une mission ce jour là.  
-Un nouvel hôtel de luxe vient d'ouvrir ses portes, lui dit Mirajane. Il n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres et nous avons pensé que se serait sympa de passer un peu de temps là-bas.  
-Je comprends mieux maintenant, lui réplica Lucy. Mais, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenue avant ?  
-C'était une surprise ! Lui répondit Kana.  
-Je vois.  
-Aller, vas chercher ta valise, on y va, rajouta Natsu.

Lucy repartie chez elle pour faire sa valise et rejoignit ses amis à la gare. Le trajet n'était pas long, une demi-heure seulement. Il était également tout à fait normal : Natsu était malade, Grey se foutait de lui, Erza mangeait son gâteau, Happy essayait d'offrir du poisson à Charuru, Wendy dormait, Kana buvait et Juvia, Mirajane et Lisanna discutaient pour passer le temps.  
Ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel en question, c'était un grand bâtiment de luxe. Ils y entrèrent et allèrent directement dans leurs chambres répartis comme ceci : Natsu, Grey et Happy – Lucy, Erza, Wendy et Charuru – Mirajane et Lisanna – Juvia et Kana. Ils n'y restèrent pas longtemps, les filles étaient parties aux sources chaudes tandis que les garçons étaient dans une salle de sport. Une seule personne était restée : Lucy. Elle profita de l'absence de ses amis pour écrire la suite de son roman. Elle s'assit à une table, pris ça plume entre ses mains, et se mit à écrire sur une feuille blanche qui, à vu d'œil, se recouvrait de plus en plus de longues phrases. Plus elles étaient nombreuses, plus l'histoire avançait. Il n'était que quatorze heures. Ça faisait maintenant une heure que Lucy écrivait. Elle continuait, encore et encore jusqu'à que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle qui croyait pouvoir rester tranquille pendant son après-midi ! Elle alla ouvrir. C'était Natsu.  
-Qu'est ce veut, Natsu ?  
-Rien, j'en avais marre du sport, et vu que j'ai appris que tu étais restée ici, j'en ai profité pour venir te voir.  
-Merci, c'est gentil de ta pars Na...

Elle ne put pas finir ça phrase. Natsu était en train de contempler la chambre de Lucy en disant sans cesse : « Waw ! Elle pète ta chambre ! ». Soudain, il se calma en apercevant quelque chose sur la table. Il se précipita dessus. Il savait très bien ce que c'était.  
-Ah ! Voila ce que tu faisais depuis tout à l'heure, tu écrivais ton roman. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as voulu rester toute seule pendant tout l'après-midi.  
-Ne touches pas à ça !  
-Oh c'est bon. Pas besoin de crier pour ça. De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de le lire.

Il reposa le tas de feuille à sa place, regarda autour lui, se dirigea vers le lit de Lucy, s'allongea dedans, avant de dire d'un ton décidé :  
-Bonne nuit.  
-Non mais je n'y crois pas ! Fait comme chez toi, hein ! Surtout ne te gènes pas !  
-Pas quoi il est où le problème ? En plus je fais toujours ça chez toi.  
-Ouais mais je ne t'avais jamais autorisé à rentrer ! Et en plus toi t'as ta maison avec Happy, alors pourquoi tu viens toujours squatter chez moi ?!  
-Y'a rien à faire ici.  
-Non mais tu m'écoute quand je te parle !  
-Aller, c'est bon Lucy, arrêtes de t'exciter pour rien. Et, d'ailleurs, ça te dirais d'aller faire un tour ?  
-Où ça ?  
-Je ne sais pas mais on verra bien, il y a tellement de choses à faire ici. En plus tu n'as même pas visité.  
-Euh, non. C'est vrai que se serait peut-être l'occasion.  
- Super ! Aller, viens !

Il tira Lucy par le bras et l'emmena hors de sa chambre. Ils partirent d'abord se faire une partie de bowling. La partie c'était jouée en trois manches. Lucy avait gagnée la première et la dernière alors que Natsu avait gagné uniquement la deuxième manche. A l'arrière du bâtiment, il y avait un circuit. Ils firent une course. Natsu gagna à la fois cette partie, plus sa revanche sur la partie de bowling. Ils finirent leur journée dans un parc d'attraction (super pour Natsu qui n'a pu faire aucun manège). Sur le chemin du retour, ils discutaient de cette journée, Lucy avait adorée et Natsu était content de lui avoir fait plaisir.

Au retour, Lucy rentra dans sa chambre. Comme elle le pensait, Erza, Wendy et Charuru étaient déjà là.  
-Où étais-tu ? Interrogea Erza.  
-J'étais avec Natsu, On était allé faire un petit tour.  
-Très bien. Prépares toi, on va manger au restaurant.

La mage stellaire se prépara et ils descendirent tous au restaurant. Les membres de Fairy Tail avaient réservé une grande table pour environ dix personnes. Lucy, s'installa entre Erza et Lisanna. Ils mangèrent dans le « calme ». Le repas était tout à fait normal : Natsu et Grey se balançait de la nourriture à la figure, Happy dépensait tout son argent pour acheter du poisson à Charuru. Celle-ci les refusa. Juvia soutenait Grey, Kana buvait (elle n'avait commandé que ça), Erza remettait Natsu et Grey à leurs place, Mirajane et Lisanna parlaient entre elles et de même pour Lucy et Wendy. A la fin du repas, la direction de l'hôtel les obligea à nettoyer et réparer tout les dégâts qu'ils ont commit pendant leurs repas...  
Après qu'ils aient fini leur travail forcé, Erza proposa aux autres une bataille de polochons. Tous étaient d'accord, Lucy également mais elle avait un peu peur de se faire assassiné par un oreiller perdu...  
-Tiens, prends ça, Grey ! Cria Natsu.

Grey se prit le coussin en plus dans la face...  
-GREY-SAMA ! Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? Paniqua Juvia.  
-T'inquiètes Juvia, ça va. Lui répondit-il. Tu vas voir, Natsu !

Grey lança de toutes ses forces l'oreiller en direction de Natsu. Il ne le rata pas.  
-Bien fait !  
-Ne crois pas que tu pourras me battre aussi facilement, Mirajane, dit Erza sûre d'elle.  
-Tu t'imagines que je vais te laisser t'en tirer facilement ?

Lucy, Wendy et Lisanna qui assistaient à ce combat démoniaque restaient dans leur coin par peur de perdre la vie en s'interposant dans leur duel.  
-Mira-nee n'a pas vraiment changée... dit Lisanna.  
-C'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça, rajouta Wendy. Mira-san peut être effrayante.  
-Je savais qu'elle pouvait être démoniaque, mais au même point qu'Erza je n'y croyais pas, ajouta Lucy.  
-Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous ?

C'était Kana, elle était là avec sa bouteille dans la main.  
-Tu as abandonné ? Questionna Lisanna.  
-Non j'en avais marre.

Lucy se leva, dit à ses amis qu'elle avait un petit creux et s'en alla en direction de la cuisine. Natsu et Grey ne faisaient plus une simple bataille de polochons mais une « baston à mort de polochons ». Grey lança un oreiller gelé sur Natsu qui l'envoya sur Lucy qui était en train de se diriger vers la porte.  
Lucy se mit à rougir quand elle vit que Natsu lui était tombé dessus. Celui-ci se leva et s'excusa avant de s'engueuler avec Grey.  
Wendy, Lisanna et Kana allèrent demander à Lucy comment elle allait. Celle-ci dit qu'elle se sentait bien. Le rouge de son visage n'était toujours pas parti. Lisanna l'aida à se relever avant que Mirajane arrive en disant :  
-Comme c'était mignon !

Lucy rougit encore plus, elle résista et répondit à Mirajane :  
-Ce n'était qu'un accident.  
-T'inquiètes, je sais.

Lucy fit un sourire à Mirajane avant de s'en aller, pour de bon dans la chambre et prendre un paquet de gâteau dans son sac. Elle s'assit sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir sérieusement :  
-Je n'ai plus faim alors que tout à l'heure mon estomac réclamait. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je crois que je vais rester ici pour l'instant, ce sera mieux.

Lucy resta dans sa chambre. Dix minutes plus tard, Erza Wendy et Charuru revinrent de la grande salle à cette heure ci remplit de plumes d'oreiller.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas revenue ? Questionna Erza.  
-Je voulais rester un peu seule, répondit Lucy. Que font les autres ?  
-Ils sont tous rentré dans leurs chambres.  
-Je pense que je vais aller aux sources chaudes. Après tout je n'y suis pas allé tout à l'heure.  
-Je vois, à tout à l'heure.

La jeune mage partie aux sources chaudes, il n'y avait personne, tout le monde était dans leurs chambres. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre du bruit de l'autre côté du mur. Natsu, Grey et Happy y étaient. Surement en train de se disputer.  
-Je t'ai gagné à la bataille de polochons ! Cria Natsu.  
-N'importe quoi, c'est moi qui est gagné ! Rajouta Grey.  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas le courage d'avouer ta défaite.

A ces mots, Grey s'énerva et tapa Natsu tellement fort qu'il l'envoya hors du bassin.  
-Il vole ! S'exclama Happy.

Lucy avait la tête sous l'eau, elle était tranquille, jusqu'au moment ou quelque chose (ou plutôt quelqu'un) lui tomba dessus. Sur le coup, Lucy sortie sa tête de l'eau et aperçu Natsu qui sortie la tête juste après elle.  
-Ouf, j'ai eu chaud ! Cet imbécile de Grey va me le pay...

Il venait juste de se rendre compte de l'endroit ou il était et que Lucy était là.  
-Euh... Lu-lu-lu Lucy ? Je suis désolé c'est Grey qui m'a envoyer ici. Il va me le payer cet abruti !

Lucy était aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Erza, sur le coup, elle tapa Natsu et le renvoya d'où il venait. Quand il retomba dans son bassin, Happy remarqua un léger saignement de nez sur le visage de Natsu.  
-Ça va Natsu, interrogea Happy.  
-Je rentre, lui répondit le mage de feu.

De son côté, Lucy fit de même, elle rentra dans sa chambre et alla directement dans son lit. Elle s'allongea, ferma les yeux, fit un léger sourire en pensa à sa journée d'aujourd'hui et s'endormit en pensant à une certaine personne. 

**The End ~**

~.~

NDA: Cet OS est le tout premier que j'ai écrit. Je ne compte pas le corriger ou le réécrire pour pouvoir évaluer mes progrès. Celui-ci date de Novembre 2012. Laissez-moi vos avis.

PS: Je sais qu'on me l'avait demandé il y a un bon moment, mais cet OS n'aura pas de suite.


End file.
